1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of communicating data with a plurality of external apparatuses attached to and detected by the image processing apparatus, each of the external apparatuses incorporating an advising means for advising a user of access to the external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image processing apparatuses such as multi-function printers are capable of storing photographic image data captured with a digital camera into an external memory medium such as a memory card or a USB, and of printing photographic image data read from the external memory medium. Some multi-function printers may incorporate a scanner that reads the image of an original, being capable of storing the image data of an original into an external storage medium.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330997 discloses one such image processing apparatus. Memory cards are inserted into the apparatus. A search keyword assigned to the memory card is checked against a search keyword inputted by an operator. If the two key words do not coincide, the keyword inputted by the operator is displayed to the operator in a manner different from a usual way, thereby advising the operator that the two keywords do not coincide.
However, the aforementioned prior art image processing apparatus is not designed to communicate with a plurality of storage media (e.g., USB memories or memory cards), so that the operator is not informed of which storage medium the apparatus is communicating with. Thus, the operator has to either check the appearance of the media or search the contents of files stored in the media before he can properly identify a desired memory card or USB from many other storage media.
The operator, for example, has to check the data stored in the memory card or USB memory displayed on the display panel of the image processing apparatus. However, time and effort are required to identify a desired medium. Moreover, the user may dismount other user's medium by mistake after a storing pull-out or printing operations of data.